Love
by BitterIris
Summary: Itachi and his lover the day of the Uchiha Massacre. Just a short something to make up for my lack of posting.


His eyes were obsidian shining down at me when he showed the faint sign of a smile. A small grin seemed to be painted on his creamy white skin as a jet black mess of long hair draped over the sides of his face. I've always preferred his hair down even when we were younger. Gently and ever so carefully I combed it back with my fingers placing it behind his ear offering my own smile. He granted me a reward for this; a soft, gentle kiss from his pink lips. They felt like heaven. That's where we were now, weren't we?

That's what it felt like to me anyway, that we had a small little heaven going on in my bedroom where the both of us could relax. He had been acting weird all week and it was honestly scaring me. But who could blame him? He had lost his best friend in the world, and then got blamed for the murder and is also our clan's main card in the coup-dé-ta that we were planning against the village. Well… that our leader Fugaku had begun planning. All of us just simply… agreed. Konoha had sanctioned us to this far away corner of our village to live as outcast. They had never trusted us; so was there a reason we shouldn't take our revenge?

But now wasn't a time for me to bring that up to him. For now we were going to rest before the meeting later on that we were to attend. Well… I was to attend. Itachi had a meeting with the ANBU black ops that he needed to attend and wouldn't be able to make it to this meeting either. It was because of this that many of the other villager s thought that he was going to betray us and side with the village. Itachi loved his village and his clan, but even he knew that family came first. He wouldn't leave me either, I hope. I was his lover, we were to get married when we came of age and we were to take over the family together. That was the plan our parents had made from our birth and we were happy like that.

We love each other.

Itachi rolled over after planting another gentle kiss on my lips, letting out a small sigh.

"What's wrong Itachi?" I asked looking at him, worry in my coal eyes.

"Just… I have a lot of stress on me right now is all…"

"Well, why don't you tell me what's on your mind then?"

Instead of telling me he just slid his arm around me and pulled me to his chest, running his fingers through my hair. He had stopped answering questions like that lately and it worried me that we weren't as open as we used to be. He'd come around when he was ready though, that I was sure.

"How's Sasuke been doing with school?"

I knew talking about his precious little brother always cheering him up. But this time, when he began to speak, Itachi seemed… sad.

"He's been doing quite well. Top of his class, seems to be making friends easily. He keeps talking about this one kid though… Naruto… apparently the kid likes to start trouble with him a lot."

"Ugh the nine tails child!" I hated that kid so much! It was thanks to that… thing… that monster that was inside of him that attacked the village of Konoha was the whole reason our clan had been placed in this secluded area.

"Yeah, the Forth Hokage's child, that's who it is. The two will probably be friend later on…"

"What makes you say that?"

I was confused… Itachi knew that we would be taking over the village. Sasuke wouldn't need to be friends with someone like him! He can have plenty of friends with more powerful and smart people. No one needed to be friends with an annoying little kid who ruined everything in his path.

"Well the two are already developing a bond. Whether it be a bond based on rivalry or friendship the two of them will work of each other to get better; who knows, maybe it'll develop into a good friendship."

"Friends…" The word was bitter on my tongue as I spoke it.

Itachi nodded and stood up reaching to the side, pulling over the shirt he had long ago discarded to the side and slid it over his head covering the lean muscle that he had worked effortlessly to obtain over the years. "I'm going to go and get ready. You should as well; you have the meeting soon."

I nodded; he was right I would have to go soon. I gathered my own clothing and draped my body in them, leaning over and gently placing my lips against his. "Good luck, I'll see you when you return.

He smiled, nodded and left.

"Why are you doing this?" I could feel the tears running down my cheeks as I felt the icy blade against my neck.

"Please… Please don't make this harder than it needs to be…"

I was frozen in place, my skin feeling as cold as the blade that held against my cream throat. "Itachi… What are you doing?"

"I can't… I need to do this to save all of them… It doesn't matter what I do…"

"But I thought you loved me!"

"I do; please don't ever think that I don't love you. I love you more than anything and I always will love you. But this… this needs to be done… I need to end it before it begins… I can't sit here for another war that this family is going to begin…"

I let out a wail of tears as I felt the metal glide against my neck and my ability to breathe stop. Itachi let me fall to the ground and, as consciousness began to leave me, I could hear his own tears streaming down his cheeks as he leaned over me corpse. I could see blood on his hands, the blood of the many people that he had already killed and I could only think of all the blood that would soon be joining it. No one was safe tonight and there was no way I would have the strength to join anyone.

"I love you… I really do… and I'm so sorry about this… Please forgive me…"

And I did, I could feel myself doing so as the world grew black around me. I forgave him because I loved him and though I would never know why he had decided to betray us and join the other side instead of sticking with his family and joining us in taking over this horrid village and starting a new. I loved this man more than anyone ever would and I would even as I laid here dying at his hand.

'_I love you…'_


End file.
